


swinging where we want (cause there ain't nobody home)

by wickedlittleoz



Series: ain't no big deal (it's innocent) [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Harringrove, Genderbending, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Sex Toys, Unbeta'd, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just ladies being pals, proofread for good sex not for good grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlittleoz/pseuds/wickedlittleoz
Summary: Her parents aren't home, because of course they aren't. She's glad, for once, to be alone. There's months of sexual frustration to make up for.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: ain't no big deal (it's innocent) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	swinging where we want (cause there ain't nobody home)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an immediate sequel to [hysteria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269814), but I assume you can read it standalone if you just ignore the couple few references to stuff that happened in the previous part (basically: school bathroom sex, the girl's first time together).

The drive to Loch Nora has never felt longer. Stevie knows she'll have to wait a little for Hargrove, has the thought to put beer in the freezer and clean up her room a little just to keep herself busy, just to look presentable. Hargrove has to drive her little sister home before she can come over and Stevie might actually lose her fucking mind.

Her parents aren't home, because of course they aren't. She's glad, for once, to be alone. There's months of sexual frustration to make up for---a shiver runs up her spine just thinking about it. All they've already done and all they're about to do. All the exploring of Billie's body she wants to dedicate herself to.

It's a little over an hour until Stevie hears the Camaro coming up the street, but it feels like a whole week has passed. She's showered, tried on about five different pairs of lacy underwear, redone her hair, which was completely flat after practice and all their little fun activities. When Billie finally knocks, she's feeling like a million bucks, swings the door open and revels in the smile that tugs at the girl's lips when she looks her up and down.

Billie seems to have freshened up as well---her hair is still damp and she's back to a classic combo of jeans and a metal band shirt with the sleeves cut off. It's hot, somehow hotter than the skirt because this has _Billie energy_.

She's leaning on the threshold, eyes lost in Stevie's silk robe, which her mother brought from China or Japan once, she can never remember. Stevie lets her drink it up for half a moment before stepping aside, saying _come on in_.

"Dig the robe," Billie whispers before she's done locking up the door, suddenly pressed flush to her back. Her hands go to Stevie's waist and Stevie rests hers atop, guides Billie's hands to her thighs. 

"I'm glad. Chose it for you," she breathes, letting her head rest back on Billie's shoulder. She's kissing over fresh bites on Stevie's neck from their meet up before, grabbing at her thighs with enough force to bruise and dragging the fabric upwards.

There's something about Billie that revs her up like nothing else; they haven't done anything, but Stevie's already feeling that familiar heat spread over her body. She twists around in Billie's hold, takes her mouth in a deep kiss that feels like the first intake of air she's had since they parted ways an hour ago at school. She feels herself moan into the girl's mouth with so much lust coursing through her that she's suddenly dizzy.

She's breathless, panting, when they pull back. Billie's eyes are blown, all black, barely any blue.

"We should." She licks her lips, breathes. "We should move this upstairs."

"What, your parents gonna be upset if they find cum stains on the kitchen table?" She asks and Stevie isn't quite sure she's joking, but she laughs anyway, partly nervous at the thought of having sex on the table where her mom holds all her annual Country Club dinners.

"We'll just... Be more comfortable," she says, already slipping from Billie's hold on her waist. "You want something to drink?"

"You're overthinking this, Captain," Billie says and the smirk is audible. She tugs at the end of the belt on Stevie's robe and Stevie laughs softly at her, tugs it back, and starts up the stairs.

Billie's right, Stevie _is_ overthinking. She hasn't been with anyone since Jonathan; she's out of practice from this whole song and dance. But more importantly, she's never been with a _girl_. And everything that happened earlier feels like a fever dream now, like---beginner's luck, as he dad likes to say. She just wants to give Billie a good time.

Billie catches up to her at the top of the stairs. "Hey. You alright?" 

She doesn't reach out to Stevie, not physically, and part of her is surprised Billie is capable of _respect_ , but another part misses the touch.

"Yeah, I'm good." It's a lie and Stevie's never been a good liar in the first place, so when Billie's brow arches inquisitively, Stevie sighs. "I'm just... Nervous, I guess."

She reaches out, lets her fingers hook into Billie's belt loops. The girl smiles softly, steps closer to her until Stevie's back meets the door. Billie kisses her, slow and patient, for so long that she forgets all notion of time. Her lips still taste like cherry lipgloss, but also like ash and smoke now, and she smirks into Stevie's mouth when her hands move to Billie's butt. She continues to kiss her as her hands slowly undo the knot on the belt, as she gently pushes the robe off her shoulders, as her hands slip inside to cradle Stevie's waist. It's intimate and sensual, and Stevie feels like Billie has unveiled her entire world right there. There's nothing more to figure out. This girl knows her inside and out.

The kiss is broken when Billie dips to kiss her neck again. "Relax," she whispers, and she has to know that every bit of stress has already faded from Stevie's body. 

Billie travels downwards with soft kisses, follows the hem of her bra, lips soft against the lace. There are no pads in this one and Stevie's nipples feel so hard it's a wonder they haven't pierced through the thin fabric yet. Billie licks over them slowly, and so unexpectedly that Stevie yelps at the sensation. She tongues at one first, then the other, then goes back to the first and mouths at it over the fabric. Suckles on them, the way Stevie imagines babies do.

But this feels good. Her legs are weak, shaking like jelly and she's wet. So wet that when one of Billie's hand pushes her legs apart, her thighs are damp, too. Billie cups her, reverently, like holding some kind of prize.

"Billie," she calls, voice breaking. The girl only hums around one of her nipples. Her breath hitches when one of Billie's fingers slips into her panties to trace along her lips. "Billie, p-please. Let's get on a f-fucking bed."

She chuckles, pulling away from Stevie's chest to peck her lips. "You're the captain, princess," she says bemusedly, in a tone that tells Stevie she's not letting this one go. 

But Stevie manages to tug the door open, stumbles inside her bedroom tagging Billie along by the hand. When they're inside, she starts to feel a little more confident, tells herself there's nothing wrong with having a little _fun_.

She climbs onto the bed, shrugs off the robe when Billie tries to tug her into a hug. They're laughing when Billie steps closer and Stevie kneels on the mattress to kiss her, chase her flavor like oxygen.

As they kiss, Billie's hands don't stop raking over her body. They feel her sides, then her thighs, her ass, her tits. Stevie moans into the kiss, tries to pull away to breathe, but Billie bites into her lip, keeps her in place and her tongue in Stevie's mouth.

She finds the way to break the kiss by tugging Billie's shirt off her. But the girl is decided to not let her catch a break; she grabs at Stevie's knees and pushes her on the bed onto her back, kneels on the mattress to tower over Stevie, dips to plant a kiss on the hollow of her neck.

"You put this on just for me?" She asks, the tips of her index fingers circling Stevie's nipples over the lace.

"Yeah," Stevie breathes. "You like it?"

"Aye-aye, Captain. Can't even decide if I wanna take it off."

Stevie rolls her eyes at the pet name. Billie laughs, leans closer to her face and whispers, "You love it."

Which she does. But of course she'd never admit.

She reaches for Billie's waist to pull her closer and she settles down over Stevie's stomach. Stevie lets her hands slide up her thighs, jeans hugging them so tightly it's a wonder they haven't ripped. Pushing up on her elbows, she buries her face into Billie's breasts, still held close together by her black bra. She inhales the smell of smoke, clean skin and cologne. It takes her back to a couple hours ago, at school.

"Did you plan all of that?" She asks, pulling back. "At school."

"Kinda," she says, moving back a little for Stevie to sit up. "I've been trying to get to you for weeks, Stevie. Thought, fuck it, if she resists this, then she's straight."

"You could've fucking converted me," Stevie murmurs; Billie cackles.

"That's what I was counting on," she whispers into Stevie's face before stealing a kiss. "Now, come on, princess. I've been dying to get a taste of you."

Stevie feels herself smile, steals another kiss from Billie before grabbing her shoulders and switching them around. Pushing the girl back onto the mattress, she crawls over her until she's sitting on her stomach. Billie's fingers are already at her thighs, urging her forward even when Stevie fails. She grabs at Stevie's ass to bring her over and onto her face, and Stevie barely has the time to tug her underwear aside before Billie's mouth is on her.

And it's _everything_. She has to hold onto the headboard for balance when her tongue begins to explore her, pushing into her folds and around her clit. Stevie moans loudly, knees slipping on the bedsheet and falling even wider apart, which Billie takes advantage of to sink deeper into her. Soon Stevie is rutting against her, fucking herself on Billie's face, and Billie is licking up into her passage, nails digging into her thighs where she's holding Stevie in place. 

"Fuck, Billie..." She's panting, beads of sweat forming at her temples. "You're so good at this..."

Billie hums in response, shooting vibrations into her pussy, and Stevie sinks lower onto her face, thrusts faster, searching for release. It rakes over her body like electricity and she grabs so hard onto the headboard that her knuckles go white. Billie continues to eat her up during her orgasm like it's the most delicious treat in the world.

She gently eases Stevie off of her when she's come down and lets her rest back on the bed. When Stevie looks up at her, her face is all red and wet, and some of her cum has even dribbled down Billie's cheek. She laughs drunkenly, kneels over to lick it clean and Billie kisses her for it.

"Your turn," she whispers a moment later and her fingers are already at Billie's jeans, tugging them down and off. She kisses up her legs until Billie is squirming and laughing and kicking at her, so she moves on to her stomach and further up.

At this point, Billie feels familiar. She's whimpering quietly when Stevie tugs off her bra and starts licking over her breasts, one at a time while massaging the other with her hands. They're as beautiful as before, which had felt impossible the more Stevie thought about it all, and she kisses over them with devotion. Billie returns the favor a moment or so later by taking Stevie's own breasts into her hands, and they play with each other for what feels like an eternity. Eventually Stevie moves up to kiss her, settling between her legs. One of her thighs presses against her pussy, and even through the cotton underwear, Stevie can feel a growing dampness. Billie's own leg is pushing against Stevie and she feels herself grow wetter and wetter as they kiss lazily, pinching and rubbing at each other's nipples. 

Stevie pulls back at last, because even if this feels good enough that she could do it til the end of times, Billie still hasn't come and she's not about to let her down. So she kisses her quickly one last time before moving downwards again. One of Billie's hand immediately goes to her hair and Stevie lets her guide her head to her crotch. 

Stevie pushes her thighs apart; they go without resistance. Billie's wearing such a tiny thong that like this it barely contains the big lips. She snorts, but ducks in, licking over the fabric at first and feeling the shudder that it gets her. She does it again, this time putting more pressure in.

Billie's hand on her hair tightens. "Quit fooling around."

She chuckles, "Someone's in a hurry."

In response Billie just pushes her head forward, so Stevie decides to stop being a tease. She rolls the underwear off of her, then dives back into her.

The flavor is suddenly better than she remembered---and it's addictive. She can't get enough of Billie.

She licks her up, pushing the folds open with careful fingers. Plays with her clit while pushing a finger into her and Billie bucks, moans, so she pushes another one. While her tongue works the clit, she starts curling her fingers into Billie, only to feel her legs closing around her head. Which, Stevie thinks, has to mean _don't stop_. So she doesn't.

Billie is moaning so loud right now that her neighbors can probably hear it, but then, they probably deserve to know _someone_ is getting action. She continues the task at hand---and mouth--- adds another finger so that it feels tight and Billie is constantly clenching around them. Stevie sucks at her clit and Billie lets go of her hair to cover her face with both hands, shouting when she comes and floods Stevie with her flavor. She laps it up, licks at her thighs where it gushed, cleans her until Billie is tugging her up for a bruising kiss, mixing flavors.

They break the kiss when Stevie starts laughing. Billie frowns up at her, but she just lies down next to her.

"This is insane," she chuckles.

Billie is staring at her like she's gone crazy, something unreadable and way too cold in her eyes. It's a long moment before she murmurs, "This is the part where you tell me you don't even like chicks and I gotta leave and keep my mouth shut about tonight, isn't it?"

"What?" Stevie stops laughing at once, takes one of Billie's hand, interlacing their fingers. "Billie, no! Fuck, no, I just can't believe it's happening. Like----Like, you and me. This whole time I thought you hated my guts and now you're----You're in my bed and we're----We're fucking, and I just----God, you're so hot and I don't know what I'm doing most of the time, because Jonathan couldn't give head to literally _save his life_ , and like, I've only dated guys before, so----"

Her eyes soften, slowly. Billie rehearses a smile, relaxes down on the mattress and lets out a sigh before tugging Stevie onto her chest by their joined hands. Stevie stammers, falls into her embrace, brows pinched together, a little annoyed at being interrupted mid sentence, but completely lost in the blue of Billie's eyes, the soft scatter of freckles on her cheeks.

"You got smokes?" She asks a moment later. Stevie tries to push up off the bed to get the pack of cigarettes hidden in the bedside table, but Billie's arm is thrown over her waist and it holds her in place. Frustrated, she just rolls her eyes and reaches for the table around Billie, digs into the drawer and produces the pack. Billie plucks two, pushes one into Stevie's pursed lips, then helps her light them up. It's a few breaths later that she finally looks down at Stevie and says, "Fuck Captain, if this is you not knowing what you're doing, can't wait to see what you'll be capable of when we've skilled you up."

Stevie would be lying if she say that didn't make her feel good, but she's still upset at Billie for interrupting her, hiding away that thing, that ugly thing that had crept up her eyes when she thought Stevie was gonna send her away, so she huffs something of annoyance around an involuntary smile, makes sure Billie sees it when she rolls her eyes.

"'M not joking, baby," she breathes, blowing smoke on Stevie's face where her head rests atop Billie's chest. The name--- _baby_ , voice raspy and tone so low---makes Stevie blush again, so much more intimate than lying naked together, and she hides her face with the excuse of the smoke. Settling into the space between Billie's breasts, Stevie can hear her heartbeat, fast, fluttering, excited (a perfect match to her own), a betrayal to the coolness in her face. "Didn't think I was gonna find a girl to get on with in this hell town. Imma keep coming back to you even when you want me gone."

Stevie sighs, realizes suddenly that Billie _expects_ her to send her out, still. That her words have done nothing to appease whatever fears Billie has, probably from some prior trauma. Stevie knows nothing about this girl, about her story, but she knows everything in herself is attracted to Billie, and it's not just physical. She wants to get to know her. Wants her to _stay_.

She puts out the cigarette, pushing slightly off of Billie's chest. She lets Stevie go this time, eyes blue and cold and hard and following her face as if expecting something just as blue and cold and hard to come from her mouth. Instead, Stevie dips closer to her again, takes her lips in a soft kiss that tastes like the smoke Billie blows into her mouth.

Their lips unlock to let it escape. Billie's skin is warmer than summer where it meets hers. Her nipples are hard where they rub into Billie's skin as they breathe; hers are, too. Stevie finds her eyes at the same time that her hand dips between Billie's legs, pushes her folds apart, middle and ring fingers gently sinking into her passage. Billie sighs and Stevie drinks it up, curls her fingers to watch her frown and hear a quiet moan.

This isn't about proving herself. This is about proving to Billie that Stevie's as far gone for her as the other way around. This is about showing her that Stevie values whatever the fuck this is that they have.

This is also about making sure Billie understands that there is no other woman for her in Hawkins. Stevie is the only one who gets to have her and Stevie can give her everything she could want and need.

With a start, she pulls her hand back, gets up off the bed and goes for the dresser. Billie makes an indignant sound, a quiet _hey!_ when Stevie turns her back away and starts searching, starts pushing countless pieces of underwear aside, until the little box at the bottom appears. Pulling it open, she produces the toy, something Carol had smuggled for her one certain Christmas, ages ago, when she talked about getting off by herself and Stevie blushed and said she'd never really seen a dildo.

It's a simple thing, not so long and no so large, fits inside her just enough to get her going. Doesn't vibrate either, like Carol's did, but Stevie has found she doesn't really need it to, over one too many nights playing with it. 

It hasn't been long since Stevie and Carol had their falling out, but this is still the best gift the girl ever gave her. She would freak out, probably, if the knew what Stevie's about to use it for.

She turns back around. On the bed, Billie's still staring at her, browns pinched in confusion, legs slightly parted. Her eyes light up when she sees the toy in Stevie's hands, licks her lips and grins sharkly. Rests back on the bed, parting her legs as far as they'll go and letting a hand fly down to touch herself. Glinting and already wet, oozing out as she plays with the clit. Stevie's mouth waters and she has to put the dildo aside for the moment, get back on the bed and taste her. Billie lets out a cry when Stevie buries her face into her, mouthing at the expanse of skin, sucking her flavor with earnest. Billie's hand goes to her hair and Stevie finds her little nub, gives it some love.

"Captain," she breathes, somewhere. "I'm---Coming."

Stevie emerges from between her legs, then, face red, eyes hooded. "Not yet," she says and it sounds like a demand, for once. Billie frowns, but says nothing while Stevie sits back, picks up the toy again. "On your knees."

There's a pause. "What?"

She looks up. Billie is still lying back, looking as confused as a deer in the headlights. Stevie sets her jaw, the way she often has to do at practice when Billie is being particularly handsy and it's getting harder to conceal her arousal. "I said, get on your knees. Are you hard of hearing now, Hargrove?"

A soft shiver, merely a shake of Billie's shoulders, and she's scrambling up. Quickly, she gets on all fours, ass sticking out into the air, inches away from Stevie's face. She looks back over her shoulder, equal parts pride and excitement. "This good, Captain?"

Stevie stares at her, squished between her sinful thighs and still leaking. It's everything for her to not lick back into Billie. Instead, she slaps the girl's ass soundly, watches color bloom into the skin and revels in the sound she makes---something between a yelp and a moan, so good Stevie slaps her again just to hear it once more.

"It'll do," she says at last. "Hand me the lube. Second drawer."

A couple moments later, Billie is reaching back with the tube in her hand. Stevie takes it, pops it open and starts slicking up the toy.

Billie is still watching over her shoulder, impatient as always, pushing her hips back for attention. So Stevie makes a show of spreading lube over the dildo, pumping it a couple times until Billie chuckles, says _you're good with dick, aren't you, Queen Stevie?_

Stevie smiles, thinks _fuck yeah, I am, but am I not good with pussy as well?_

She puts the thing down on the bed so it sticks up proudly into the air, and adjusts herself. Holds Billie's hips to steady her and Billie obeys. 

The toy sinks into her so easily it leaves Stevie wondering if she even needed lube, at all. She watches Billie's pussy swallow it, watches it disappear into her with a kind of amazement that must be so silly, but it's so pretty when she pulls it back and it comes out slick with her juices, her pinkish folds peeking out.

The sounds she's making are delicious, little whimpers with every breath, a long drawn-out moan when Stevie buries the toy to the hilt and it hits---well, it must hit home, because Billie's knees seem like they're about to give, so Stevie holds her hip for support with her free hand.

"Taking it so well, Hargrove," she says, knowing how much Billie is a sucker for appraisal. The girl chuckles, hiccups. Stevie pulls the dildo back and slams it back in, and Billie howls into her arm.

For a split of a second, watching Billie shake with every thrust, watching as her thighs clench every now and again and knowing she must be clenching around the toy as well, Stevie wishes that could be her own dick inside of Billie.

But the thought vanishes a moment later when, "Fuck Captain----If I knew you had it in you, I wouldn't have wasted---Wouldn't have wasted my time with those disgusting pigs."

A warm feeling spreads in her chest, something akin to pride, but also affection. _This_ is what she wants, to have Billie to herself and keep her satisfied.

"You that into dick, Hargrove?" She teases, burying the toy so deep that her nails graze Billie's outer folds.

"Into whatever you wanna give me, Captain," Billie responds on the same beat and Stevie shivers with anticipation, thinks she doesn't fucking mind threading the highway to hell with Billie.

She's pushing back hungrily, eager for more, and Stevie can't seem to keep up. It's obvious Billie needs more. She lets her hand ride up, feels Billie's ripped abs, feels the little shiver that knocks the air out of the girl when thumb and forefinger wrap around a nipple. Billie moans brokenly, whispers something unintelligible that Stevie recognizes a moment later as _I can't_ when her arms give out and she falls forward, face down onto the pillows. Which is just enjoyable for Stevie, really, because it tells her that Billie is close.

So she goes to town; spreads her fingers out and grabs a handful of her boob, squeezes until Billie is wheezing, the sound muffled by the pillow. She's grabbing at the sheets for dear life, but one of her hands shoots back and Stevie realizes a second later that she's touching herself again, bringing herself over that extra mile, and it's not long until she's cumming, gushing and dripping around the toy.

Stevie waits for her, watching transfixed as aftershocks rake up her body, as her swollen and reddened pussy still clenches around the dildo. She leans in, rubs up Billie's spine, presses her lips to Billie's hip while the girl breathes and breathes, and tells her _that was so good, you looked so good, took it so well_ , until Billie lets out a grunt, the sound buried between her face and the pillow, and she knows it's alright to remove the toy. Stevie pulls it out carefully, tosses it onto the bed and then crawls over to cradle Billie into her chest. 

"Captain---"

"Stop calling me Captain," Stevie chuckles.

" _Captain_ ," she insists. Her voice is a lazy murmur lost in the crook of Stevie's neck as Stevie continues to rub up and down her back and she curls closer into her chest. "That was. _The_. Best orgasm of my life."

"Good." Stevie kisses her forehead, that warm pride-affection wave of feeling breaking over her again. "And you aren't allowed to leave til morning."

Billie pulls back, looks up and her, then laughs. There's a hint of bitterness in it, but it's almost _not_ there, and she leans in to kiss Stevie square in the mouth soon after, so she forgets it.

Remembers herself when she feels a hand snaking down her stomach.

"Billie, you don't have to---" She starts, grabbing at Billie's wrist, but she shakes her hand off and shushes her.

"Lemme pay it back, Captain," is another soft murmur before she starts kissing down Stevie's neck and playing with her. Stevie's so pent up after everything that it doesn't take long; just Billie rubbing circles into her clit like her life depends on it, sucking what probably will be one too many purple marks into her neck and collar, the feeling of her body pressed flushed against Stevie's, sticky with sweat, her soft curves and (somehow) hard muscles. It builds up quickly and she topples over without realizing, without having the time to warn Billie, only produces a moan that dies in her throat, chokes off as Billie continues to rub her through it, sticks a couple fingers into her for good measure, taking advantage of how slick she gets.

Stevie has to grab at her to make her stop, paws at her shoulders, squirming away from Billie's hand. Oversensitive, it's almost painful, but it's a good kind of pain, and Billie only stops long enough to ask, "Can you give me another one, Captain?"

And she sniffs, blinks away tears, knows that Billie could make her go further than she's ever been just for being herself, just for knowing her way around Stevie's body so well. She nods and Billie grins, kisses her chin, her cheek, finds her mouth. Rubs her through another orgasm, until Stevie turns to jelly, pliant in her arms. Weak and well spent.

Her mind is hazy, all thoughts gone up in smoke.

She blinks and Billie's gone.

Thinks about calling for her, but then she blinks again and suddenly Billie's back.

"Come on, Captain. Bath time," she says, pulling at Stevie's arms and tugging her off the bed. Stevie plasters herself onto Billie's side, rests her weight onto the girl's body, and Billie laughs as she walks them to the bathroom. 

She sinks into the tub first, then reaches out for Stevie, who follows slowly, feeling kind of drunk and mostly just _tired_. The water is hot enough that she hisses, but sinks in anyway, sits between Billie's legs, with her back to the girl's chest.

So much time goes in complete silence that Stevie is almost asleep when Billie's voice goes, right into her shoulder where her chin is resting. "You really want me to stay?"

"Yeah." Stevie frowns, perks up to look at her. "Your parents won't mind, will they?"

Billie shrugs, "I told them we were having a movie night, but I might have to leave at, like, crack of dawn."

It doesn't seem to bother her, so Stevie doesn't say anything, but that doesn't sit right with her. Her parents never had restrictions to girl's nights.

Instead, she says: "Then stay until, like, crack of dawn."

Billie huffs a laughs, kisses her shoulder quietly. "As you wish, Queen Stevie."

It's not until they're settled into bed, moments later, all the lights put out for once because Stevie feels _safe_ with Billie around, that she brings it up.

"So the princess only fucks on the bed, huh?" And the smirk is audible, "Dig the mommy and daddy style?"

And it's good the lights are out, because Stevie blushes five different shades of red before she manages to slap Billie's shoulder in defense.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Steph for proof-reading and assuring me this is Good Shit™.  
> Title obvi from Warrant's Cherry Pie, because what could be more fitting?
> 
> I wasn't gonna write a sequel, honestly, because when did I ~~unlearn~ the craft of good one-shots if all my one-shots get requests for sequels nowadays??  
> (lmao jk thanks everyone for the support ily <3)  
> But um, yea, I reread "hysteria" the other day and thought, phew, even I wanna know what those bitches got up to. So there you go. Had a lot of fun thinking, how can I push this even further, how to make it smutt _ier_.  
> Might write more on Fem!Harringrove verse if the inspiration hits. Kinda like their dynamic as girls. Send me prompts if ya want!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr also @wickedlittleoz :)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Lots of love!


End file.
